Vehicles can be equipped to operate in both autonomous and occupant piloted mode. Vehicles can be equipped with computing devices, networks, sensors and controllers to acquire information regarding the vehicle's environment and to operate the vehicle based on the information. Safe and comfortable operation of the vehicle can depend upon acquiring accurate and timely information regarding the vehicle's environment. Vehicle sensors can provide data concerning routes and objects to be avoided in the vehicle's environment. Safe and efficient operation of the vehicle can depend upon acquiring accurate and timely information regarding routes and objects in a vehicle's environment while the vehicle is being operated on a roadway. For example, vehicle operation can depend on acquiring and acting on images from vehicle optical sensors, e.g. cameras. However, it is a problem to accurately interpret image data under varying lighting conditions. For example, digital images obtained in varying light conditions can include what is referred to as “bloom”. It is a problem to remove or remediate bloom so that digital image data can be used for vehicle operation.